Hope comes in all Shapes and Sizes
by DreamerYuri
Summary: A tiny girl is abused and neglected by her family until she loses everything when her parents are arrested for being members of Team rocket and trying to take over the world. But then new hope arises when she is adopted and acquires two new fathers who have always wanted a daughter. In the world of Pokemon what new challenges will this new family have to face?
1. Chapter 1 A start to a brighter future

Ariana was the youngest daughter of a pair of highly luxurious people named Coral and Doug. They had a son name Grant. And they weren't normal. They hated that they had a daughter who was so...weak. Grant was as hard and cold as stone. Ariana was sweet and innocent. They tried to toughen her up, making her steal in order to eat and get punished if she got caught. They forced her to learn how to fight and forced to live on a blanket in the corner of the living room. When she was 6 and could barely stay alive with what she could steal, they gave up on her. Focusing instead on her 15 year old brother, who used any opportunity to harass his sister.

Ariana was left alone for large amounts of time as her parents and brother were gone for days on end. So she helped herself to the fridge and watched the gym battles broadcast on TV. Ariana was an avid pokemon lover ever since she could toddle and dreamed of becoming a pokemon trainer, one day leaving this house to fulfill her dreams and finally make her parents proud. Until her world was turned upside down.

Her parents had been arrested for being Team Rocket members when she was five years old. Her older brother had been a new Team Rocket recruit and was watching his younger sister at home when the police had shown up. Ariana watched terrified from the corner of the living room as her brother made his Beedrill attack the cops and it and Officer Jenny's Growlithe battled in the living room. The loud noises of the fight drowned out Ariana's cries as the attacks nearly hit the poor girl. Her brother then tried to use her as a bargaining chip to get out of there, but was taken down by the Growlithe. Finally the battle was over and her brother had been arrested. Officer Jenny calmed down the poor girl and had tried to explain to Ariana gently what was going on, but it was still a hard shock for the small girl. Having no other family, she was put in an orphanage.

0o0 current time 0o0

Knowing full well that her family had stolen pokemon and hurt people to try and take over the world, she avoided everyone. Ashamed and scared she kept to herself. Being so shy and jittery, the older kids bullied her. Loud noises terrified her and when it got bad she had panic attacks. She hid whenever she thought she was about to have a panic attack, to avoid her bullies and when someone came to adopt a child from the orphanage. She slipped out back and hid in the bushes, feeding the wild Pidgey and Rattata with bread she swiped from her meals. Until one day, that changed.

Hearing the bell that signaled the children to assemble in the hall for adoption, Ariana hurried to her hiding place. But before she got far, the kind old lady in charge of the orphanage caught her and said softly, "Now, now. You'll never know unless you give it a chance." Her name was Clare.

Ariana looked down at her feet, "No one will want the daughter of people from Team Rocket."

Clare shook her head and knelt down, "You are Ariana. And not Team Rocket. Your parents and your brother made terrible mistakes. But you are not them, you can live your own life."

Barely able to believe what Clare was saying, Ariana slowly looked up and hugged herself, "Maybe."

Clare patted Ariana's head and held out her hand, "Time for you to write your own story."

Ariana hesitated for another second before taking Clare's hand and letting her lead her to the hall. Ariana saw Clare's reassuring smile before she went to get the new parents. In the hall the kids stood in groups, whispering to each other excitedly about what kind of people they thought the parents would be. Ariana moved to the back of the hall and thought to herself, " _Please. Please. If they pick me, let them be nice. That's all I ask."_

Then the excitement in the air seemed to pause and Ariana looked up. Clare was talking to two men, one was very tall with red hair and the other was shorter with light blue hair. The tall man's arm was around the shorter man's shoulders, which told her that this was the couple. But then some of the kids started to whisper, murmuring about gay men and how bad it'd be if they were picked to live with them. Then subtly, groups started to move. Most of the kids moved to the back of room while some seemed uncertain weather they wanted to move back or stay and get adopted. Ariana moved forward slowly, not caring if the couple were just men. Then her eyes lightened when she saw the black pokemon sitting at the short man's feet with yellow rings on it's ears, tail, forehead, and upper legs.

The adults were still talking to each other and Ariana saw the tall man glance at the room of kids looking nervously at him and his husband. His arm tightened around his shorter husbands shoulders, which made the shorter man look up at him, smiling softly in reassurance.

Ariana slowly crept closer and closer to the adults and then tucked behind Clare and asked softly, "What kind of pokemon is that?"

Three sets of eyes looked down at the small girl with fire engine messy red hair and shy green eyes. Clare smiled and said, "Ariana, this is Kagami," Clare motioned to the tall redhead, "and Kuroko Taiga." She motioned to the short blue haired man, "Gentlemen, this is Ariana." The pokemon chirped at the girl hiding behind Clare and walked up to her. She glanced up at the couple and Kuroko smiled softly, "This is my Umbreon. You can pet it."

Ariana blushed. All the attention making her nervous, feeling her chest tighten and she moved further behind Clare and looked about to bolt. But the Umbreon wasn't about to miss out on some pets and rubbed his head under her hand. She froze and then slowly petted Umbreon's head and mumbled, "Your soft."

Umbreon practically purred as Ariana rubbed it's ears and she began to smile.

Then suddenly there was a loud BANG! All three adults spun to see that one of the kids had knocked over a chair but by the time they had turned back to Ariana, she was gone. Clare sighed heavily and started to explain Ariana's past.

Ariana raced out the room as fast as her short legs could take her. Her hopes had started to rise until a bang jerked her fear into overdrive and she had bolted to the only safe place she thought she had left.

Dashing under the bushes in the back of the orphanage until she could press her back to the wall surrounding the back of the orphanage, she sat trembling and trying to catch her breath. She nearly felt her heart fail when the bushes suddenly shifted in front of her. Then a black head with red eyes popped out of the leaves and barked at her. Umbreon pulled it's sleek body out of the bushes and curled up at her side. Ariana hiccuped, hating how weak she felt, before wrapping her arms around the pokemon and crying softly into his shoulder. Umbreon sat patiently and let the girl cry.

When all she had left were sniffles she pulled away and rubbed her eyes to rid of the last of the tears. Taking a deep breath she nearly jumped out of her skin when a soft voice called, "Ariana? You alright?"

Umbreon barked and moved towards the voice, then back and nudged the girls knee. Umbreon looked at her and she slowly got up and followed Umbreon out of the bushes. Umbreon bounded up to Kuroko and Kagami was closer to the bushes, looking like he had tried to see over the top of them. He asked her, "You alright?"

Blushing, she looked down at her feet and nodded. Kagami knelt so that he didn't tower over the girl and gently used his thumb to brush the tear marks from her cheeks. Ariana slowly looked up at him and his smile slowly tugged one from her lips and he said, "Ariana. We were wondering...if you would like to come home with us."

She stared blankly at him and then looked at Kuroko. When he nodded she shifted on her feet and asked in a small voice, "Are you sure? I'm..." Kuroko rested a hand on her head and said softly, "Clare told us everything. And we're sure. Besides, Umbreon likes you. And he's a good judge of character."

Umbreon barked and a slow, shy smile appeared on Ariana's face. She nodded slowly, "If your sure." Kagami grinned, "We are. Lets go grab your things." Unable to hide the smile now she took the hand Kagami held out and let him lead her back to the orphanage. Maybe. Just maybe, things were finally looking up.


	2. Chapter 2 New Beginning

Ariana's first impression of her new home was, compared to her previous homes, a castle out of a dream. Two stories tall, it was a cute white house that rested on the outskirts of Cerulean City. Behind it was a forest and the yard was huge and had a massive pond on the right side. Kagami gently lifted her out of the blue car they drove here in, "What do you think?"

Ariana carefully gripped his shirt as he settled her on his hip and said softly, "It's pretty. And big." Kuroko had grabbed her lone backpack of belongings and Umbreon, who had ridden next to Ariana the whole way, jumped out to walk next to it's trainer. The trip had taken most of the day and the sun was beginning to set. Kagami said happily, "We'll give you a tour and then I'll make some dinner."

He carried Ariana up to a porch that wrapped all the way around the house and the closer they got to the house, the more nervous Ariana became. Thoughts raced through her mind, worry of how her new life would be, if she'd mess up and then her new parents would hate her. She feared this was just a dream and when she woke up she'd be back at the orphanage. Or worse, back in her old house.

Feeling the girl in his arms beginning to shake Kagami paused and looked at her, seeing how pale and scared she looked. He rubbed her back gently, saying softy, "Ariana, it's alright. We'll take it slow."

She nodded, trying to put on a brave face. Umbreon barked encouragement and Kuroko held the door open as Kagami walked into the house. Ariana looked around warily, relaxing a bit when she saw that her new home was in no way similar to her old one. Her old house had sported nothing but dark colors in the furniture and decorations. This one was bright, with pale blue wall and a mix of brown, red and blue furnishing. They stood in a doorway where coats hung on the wall and boots sat before entering a room that was half living room and dining room. Further in was a big kitchen and on the other side of the living room sat an old piano. Stairs rose in the middle to go up to the second floor, separating the kitchen and living room area.

Kagami carefully shifted the girl in his arms as he kicked off his shoes, then sat on the floor with the girl in his lap, saying gently, "We take our shoes off at the door so that we don't get the house so dirty."

She nodded and reached to unstrap the Velcro on her beat up sneakers. As she reached for her shoes Umbreon trotted up and licked her cheek, making her wrinkle her nose at the pokemon. Kagami chuckled, and the vibration she felt made her giggle.

Her shoes off, Kagami rose with her still in his arms and smiled at Kuroko, "Grand tour?"

Kuroko smiled softly at the girl, "What do you think Ariana? Would you like to see your room first or the house?"

Her eyes widened and she asked in disbelief, "My room? I get my own?"

Kagami and Kuroko looked at each other, uncertain. Kagami asked, "Haven't you ever had your own room before?"

Ariana shook her head, tugging on a thread on her faded red shirt, "No, back...back at the beginning I slept in a corner in the living room. And at the orphanage I shared with the other girls." Feeling like she had somehow done something wrong, her bottom lip began to tremble. Kagami rubbed the top of her head and assured in a gentle voice, "Well now you get your very own room. You can do whatever you want with it."

She glanced through her bangs to see that nether of the men were mad and Kuroko suggested, "Lets show you the house and then your room. We can show you the yard tomorrow when it's light." Glad that she didn't have to make a decision she nodded. They gave her a tour, showing her the warm, comfy living room first and dining room with a small table and chairs. Then around to the kitchen, showing her the pristine well used stove and full fridge and pantry, assuring her that if she was ever hungry all she had to do was ask.

Next they went upstairs and showed her where their room was on the right side of the stairs. Next to their room was a closet full of sheets, towels and such, then a bedroom that they said was hers. Ariana didn't think her eyes could get any wider as Kagami set her down in the middle of the room that had a huge window that looked out at the backyard. There was a bed with a wooden frame next to the wall by the window, a brown trunk at the end of it, a brown dresser and a white desk with a mirror on it. The walls were soft blue like the rest of the house but had leaves as the trimming. Across from the bed was a bathroom with red towels already in it and a bathtub with a couple of pokemon toys already there. The bed was made with a dark blue coverlet with bubbles on it. Everything seemed like it was just like from a tale she had read about once in a book, but could hardly believe that it was really hers.

And suddenly it became too much. No one had ever given her anything this nice, or had ever been this kind to her. Her heart raced, her palms began to sweat and her chest tightened. Suddenly she couldn't catch her breath, her head spun. Her knees gave and warm arms caught her. She barely noticed when she was settled onto a warm lap or the arms wrapping around her while at the same time giving her room to breath.

She fought for breath, tears streaming down her cheeks and finally sobs began to shake her tiny frame. Her small hands gripped the closest bit of cloth and buried her face into the warm chest under it. Warm voices murmured in her ear, someone gently rubbed circles on her back and fingers ran through her ratty hair. It wasn't until she could finally calm down that she realized that she was being held in what she could only realize as a loving embrace. She sniffled and carefully looked up, seeing Kuroko's warm worried blue eyes looking down at her. He held her in his lap, and she looked at the red haired Kagami peeking over Kuroko's shoulder. Kagami held them both in his lap and Umbreon sat at their feet, rubbing it's face against her hip.

Ariana whispered, "I'm sorry." She braced herself to be yelled at for being weak. But it never came. Kuroko gently rubbed the tear streaks from her cheeks, "It's alright Ariana, this is probably unlike anything you've ever experienced before. It's a lot to take in right off the bat. But we're here for you, we're here to help."

Kagami nodded, resting his chin on Kuroko's shoulder, "We're a family now. And a family, a real family, takes care of each other."

Ariana looked between them and admitted softly, "I don't know...how to."

Kagami and Kuroko both smiled and Kuroko said, "You'll learn, at your own pace. You don't have to do anything you don't want to Ariana. Just be yourself."

Unsure what that meant she cocked her head to the side and said cautiously, "I'll try?"

Umbreon barked and rubbed it's head under her hand for a pet. She smiled, tension leaving her shoulders as she rubbed it's ears. Kagami shifted, lifting Kuroko and Ariana easily to set them off his lap, "Well I think it's time for dinner. Kuroko, will you help Ariana with her things?"

Kuroko nodded and let Ariana crawl off his lap before standing. Ariana hugged Umbreon, took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then she pulled away and followed Kuroko like a lost puppy as he unloaded her stuff onto her bed. Which wasn't much. Another set of clothes, a shiny pebble a Rattata had given her and a Pidgey feather. Ariana set the pebble and feather on the dresser. Kuroko eyed the clothes, which were practically rags, "I think we'll have to go shopping tomorrow. How about some new clothes?"

Ariana shrugged, "Clare gave me these, those are my old ones." Kuroko nodded, picked them up and said, "Well their falling apart. The ones your wearing can do till tomorrow."

Not seeing any pajamas Kuroko looked at Ariana and said, "How about a bath before dinner? It always cheers me up." Ariana looked at the bathroom, almost fearfully. At the orphanage there were showers the girls shared, and was a prime location to be picked on. Ariana couldn't really remember the last time she had been completely clean, or how to get clean. Kuroko smiled at her, "I'll be right there if you want. Or Umbreon will if that is better for you."

Ariana looked up at him, then back at the bathroom and said carefully, "Can you...show me how to..." She waved her hands around herself and Kuroko nodded, "Don't worry, I'll show you how to wash up."

Relieved she nodded. Kuroko started the bath and then with Ariana on his heels he went to his room and grabbed one of his old soft blue shirts and some supplies from the hall closet. Then he called down the stairs, "Ariana's taking a quick bath Kagami." Kagami called back, "That's fine."

Kuroko smiled at the girl at his feet and she slowly gave a nervous smile back. Then they went back into her bathroom and Umbreon followed. Kuroko tested the water and shut off the faucet. Then he helped the small girl undress. His face showed nothing when he saw the scars and fading bruises. Instead, when she rubbed nervously at a scar on her side he rolled up his sleeve and showed her one of his own, "See, I have some too. So does Kagami." Her eyes widened and with great caution she reached and touched the scar on his arm. Feeling it was just like her own she finally smiled.

Kuroko helped her into the warm water that just reached her chest when she sat down. He then began to give her some instructions. How to clean herself with a loofah that was shaped like a Swablu and bath wash that smelled like fruit. Then how to wash her hair with shampoo and conditioner that wouldn't hurt if it got into her eyes. For a moment Kuroko worried that Ariana would panic if her head was underwater, but his worries were dashed when she eagerly dunked and rubbed the soap out of her hair. The conditioner did the trick and knots came loose out of her hair.

Now clean, Kuroko voiced encouragement as he pulled the plug and then helped her dry off. She shook her head to try and rid it of water before Kuroko stopped her with a chuckle and rubbed the towel through her hair. She giggled at the feeling and said, "That feels nice."

Kuroko ruffled it, "Oh no, where did Ariana go?" and then when he stopped and she looked up he said happily, "There she is!" This made her giggle again. Then he helped her dress in his old shirt, which pillowed around her feet and the sleeves flowed down to her hands. Kuroko lead her to her bedroom and showed her where a hairbrush and comb was in the desk with the mirror and then carefully combed out her hair. Her red hair looked like someone had taken shears to it and some parts were shorter than other and made her resemble a red hay stack that fell into her face. Kuroko smiled at her when he was done, "There, much better."

Ariana smiled shyly and then they heard Kagami call that dinner was ready. Ariana took Kuroko's hand when he stood and followed him out. They went down stairs and a delicious smell met her nose. She sniffed and when they got to the living room Kagami smiled brightly at her, "All clean I see. I hope your hungry." Her stomach answered him with a gurgle. He chuckled at her blush and lifted her up onto a chair, but then saw she was almost too small to eat well when the table was at chest level. So Kuroko grabbed a big phone book and sat her on it, making it just right. Umbreon began to eat out of a bowl at her side, and Kuroko sat at her right and Kagami across from her.

She watched in awe as Kagami dished some noodles smothered in red sauce onto her plate and Kuroko split up some bread to put on their plates. They each had glasses of water and some salad in a bowl next to the plates. Ariana waited till everyone was served before carefully taking up a fork and tried to scoop up the noodles. After a few tries and it not working she looked to see how Kagami spun the fork and rolled the noodles onto the fork. A couple tries later and she got the hang of it. Her first bite gave her a burst of flavor, never tasting anything so good.

Shyly she said, "Thank you Kagami, it's really good."

Kagami looked very pleased at that, "Thank you Ariana. I'm glad you like spaghetti." She nodded, twirling the fork for another bite. The bread and salad was just as good and she finished the food with a happy sigh. Ariana looked down at Umbreon, who got done eating and grew curious about something, "Is Umbreon the only pokemon you have?"

Kagami grinned as he and Kuroko began to clear the table, "No, we have a few more. Their a bit bigger than Umbreon, so we weren't sure how you'd handle that."

Ariana jumped down off her chair and grabbed her plate to take to the kitchen, "I love Pokemon, and would really like to meet yours." The men could practically see Ariana brim with excitement, but trying to hide it in case of disappointment. Kuroko assured the girl, "We'll show them to you tomorrow."

Ariana smiled widely and handed her plate up to Kagami, who was starting to clean the dishes. Kuroko moved to dry the dishes and Ariana looked around, wondering what she could do. Kuroko saw this and grabbed a brush from a drawer, "Ariana, it'd be a really big help if you wouldn't mind brushing Umbreon."

The look on her face made both men melt as pure joy showed when she took the brush. She moved into the living room and Umbreon sat in wait in front of her. She brushed the Pokemon from head to tail as the men cleaned up after dinner. By the time they were done, Umbreon's coat shone and it was flat on it's back as Ariana brushed it's belly. Kuroko smiled at his pokemon, then saw Ariana beginning to yawn, "Alright, time for bed."

Umbreon flipped to it's feet and Ariana stood, walking into the kitchen to put the brush back. Yawning as she walked back out she sleepily took Kagami's hand when he held it out to her and he lead her up the stairs to her room, Kuroko following with Umbreon on his heels. Ariana blinked sleepily as Kagami picked her up and smiled at her, "Ariana, we are very happy that you are now apart of our family."

Her eyes widened and a blush spread on her cheeks. She ducked her head and said quietly, "Me too. I'm glad you picked me."

He hugged her and she hugged him back the best she could with her little arms. Then she turned and held out her arms to Kuroko, who took her and hugged her tight. She closed her eyes and let herself relax and enjoy the hug. They took her into her room and settled her onto the bed and she whispered, "Good night." Falling asleep as they tucked her in.

Kuroko quietly closed the door, leaving it cracked and then followed Kagami into their room. There, Kagami wrapped his arms around the smaller man and kissed him firmly, unable to stop smiling, "Can you believe it? We have a daughter."

Kuroko smiled and kissed him back, "Yes we do."

They got ready for bed, Umbreon curling up in his bed at the foot of the bed with a contented sigh.


	3. Chapter 3 Next Day Adventure

Ariana awoke with a jolt, fear gripping her tight as she fought to stop the panic attack. Sitting straight up she gasped, a cold sweat covering her body as the image of her brother attacking her replayed in her mind. Shaking she looked around, not recognizing her room for a moment. Then she heard foot steps and lunged back into the corner of her bed, hugging her knees to her chest. The door opened and she stared at the golden circles and red eyes glowing the dark. Then it opened further and Kuroko asked sleepily, "You alright Ariana?"

He came up and turned on the lamp next to the bed before carefully sitting down at the end of the bed, brow furrowed in worry as the girl stared at him like he was a monster. Then she carefully moved forward and curled up against his side, still shaking. Umbreon jumped up and lied at her side and she rested a shaking hand on it's shoulder. Kuroko wrapped his arms around the poor girl and could barely hear her as she whispered, "I'm sorry for waking you."

Kuroko gently rubbed her back, "Umbreon heard you and woke me up to make sure you were alright."

Ariana carefully looked around the room and seemed to convince herself that she was in her room, "Just a nightmare, wasn't real."

Kuroko decided right then that Ariana didn't need to spend her first night in her new home alone, "Come on."

He turned off the light, picked her up and Umbreon quickly followed as Kuroko took her into his bedroom, where Kagami sat up, "She alright?"

Kuroko gently set her in the middle of the bed between him and Kagami and flipped the blanket over her, "She is now."

Ariana watched in wonder as Kuroko and Kagami hugged her together and settled with her protectively in the middle. Feeling safe, for the first time since she could remember she glanced between them and felt herself relax and fall asleep again.

0o0

Ariana woke up to a huge form pouncing on the bed, the force bouncing her into the air. She gasped but before she could panic, warm strong arms caught her and something blew on her stomach. Screams of laughter escaped her as she struggled, looking down at dark red hair. "Hahaha! No! Kagami!"

He grinned wickedly as he picked her up and swung her around before settling her onto his hip, "Good morning little one, time for breakfast."

Ariana giggled and said, "Good morning." He carried her downstairs where Kuroko was setting the last stack of pancakes on the table. He smiled at her, "Good morning Ariana." Umbreon barked a greeting as Kagami sat her on her chair, and she said shyly, "Good morning."

Kagami put some pancakes on her plate and covered them with syrup, "Eat up, we got a big day today. After we go get some clothes for you, we're going let you meet our pokemon."

Ariana gasped excitedly and dug into her food. Kagami and Kuroko exchanged grins before doing the same.

0o0

Once the dishes were done and everyone got dressed they headed to town. There, Ariana nervously clung to either Kagami or Kuroko, or stuck like glue to Umbreon's side with one hand on the pokemon at all times. She obviously was trying to be brave. Even opting to just holding Kuroko or Kagami's hand when she saw Umbreon getting tired of being clung to. Umbreon liked attention but was more catlike in the way that it only liked it sometimes.

They went to a couple stores to find clothes for Ariana, shoes and some other things she would need like a toothbrush and pajamas. She was incredibly shy in asking for anything but they managed to find plenty of clothes she liked, mostly jeans, shorts and shirts. Kagami offered a skirt and got a wrinkled nose as an answer.

Shopping took most of the day, and they even fit in a hair cut. Ariana clung to Kuroko's hand the whole time as the beautician cut her hair until she had tiny bangs on each side of her face down to her chin and shoulder length hair. Once done Ariana couldn't believe the difference now that her hair didn't look like a hay stack. They continued shopping and Ariana only had a small panic attack when a small boy jumped out of a bush right in front of her chasing a Rattata. She had clung to Kagami's leg, taking deep breaths until she calmed.

After shopping they went out for lunch. Ariana perked up immensely, showing a bright and cheerful nature. She looked about to panic when Kagami put her on his shoulders but then she giggled and looked around in wonder. They went out for ice cream before heading home and Ariana shared some with Umbreon.

Once they got home Ariana's new dads helped her put all her stuff away and then she changed into her new clothes, a pair of blue jeans and a green t shirt with black sneakers. Then they took her out back to have a look around. Then Kagami hesitated and looked at Kuroko, "You first."

Kuroko nodded and Ariana practically vibrated with excitement. Kuroko smiled at her and said, "I just have one more." He walked up to the pond and threw a pokeball. In a burst of light a blue pokemon appeared with a big shell on it's back. Ariana gasped, clapping her hands together, "A Lapras! Right?"

Lapras cooed and nuzzled Kuroko's cheek, "Yep. Say hello Lapras." Lapras squeaked and Ariana walked up slowly with a hand out. She giggled when Lapras rubbed his cheek against hers, "Hello Lapras."

Kagami called, "My turn, I have two as well."

Ariana rubbed Lapras's nose once more before moving up to Kagami. Kagami said, "The first is very nice, the last...is nice but I bit spunky alright?"

Ariana nodded in understanding and watched as Kagami threw the first ball. Out burst a tall red, black and white dog that sat proudly and woofed a greeting at the stunned girl next to it's trainer. Ariana's jaw dropped, "Arcanine?" Kagami nodded proudly and rubbed the big dog pokemon's head, "Want to pet it?"

Ariana walked up and squeaked at Arcanine licked the side of her face in greeting. Giggling she rubbed it's head and cooed at the soft fur. Kagami gave her a moment to play with Arcanine's fur before Kagami took a breath and said, "Alright, ready for the spunky pokemon?"

Ariana nodded eagerly and Kagami threw his last pokeball. Ariana stepped closer to Arcanine, eyes wide when out came a black and white zebra like pokemon with a spiky mane and tail. It screamed challenge, lighting bursting from its mane. Ariana ducked behind Arcanine with a squeak and Kagami called, "Zebstrika, settle down."

Zebstrika snorted, shifting on it's feet and blinked as the small girl poked her head out from behind the tall dog pokemon. She moved slowly out from behind Arcanine, who woofed encouragingly and she said bravely, "Nice to meet you Zebstrika."

Zebstrika moved towards the girl and both Kagami and Kuroko held their breaths as the thunder horse pokemon lowered it's face to get a better look at the girl. What shocked them all was when Ariana giggled and hugged the pokemon around the snout. Zebstrika stood frozen and Ariana let go and rubbed it's ears, "Your a sweetie aren't you?"

Zebstrika melted and nickered as it buried it's nose into her chest, wanting more pets. Kagami stared in disbelief and looked at Kuroko, who looked stunned as well. Kagami started when Ariana asked, "Zebstrika is a electric type pokemon right?"

Kagami smiled at the curious girl and nodded, "Yep. It's from the Unova region."

Ariana giggled as Arcanine came up for some pets too, "You've been to Unova?"

Kagami nodded, rubbing Arcanine's ears, "Kuroko and I went there when we got engaged. I happened to run into a Blitzle while we were there, when later evolved into Zebstrika." Kuroko called from where he was petting Lapras, "Kagami was a gym inspector for a while, then a chef and I helped at a Pokemon day care. That's where I got an Eevee that later turned into an Umbreon. Lapras and I met when I was younger and saved me from drowning."

Ariana's looked over in awe and Kagami teased Kuroko, "And still can't swim, which is why it's a good thing Lapras chose you for it's trainer." Kuroko stuck out his tongue at Kagami and then looked at the girl, "Then when we got married we decided that having a family would be our next adventure."

Ariana blushed and smiled softly at them. Happy to be their next adventure.

0o0

Soon dinner time rolled around and Kagami explained that the pokemon usually stayed out of their pokeballs and lived in the back yard. Ariana eagerly asked to help feed all the pokemon. Kuroko gladly accepted the help and showed how much each pokemon ate while Kagami started dinner.

That night, after dinner when teeth were brushed and baths were taken, Ariana snuggled underneath her covers in her new Snorlax pajamas. She looked at her new dads and asked softly, "If..I have another nightmare...um."

She blushed and Kagami ruffled her hair, "If you want, you can sleep with us again."

She shook her head, looking as stubborn as a six year old could. Kuroko chuckled and kissed her forehead, "Alright, call if you need us." Kagami gave her a quick kiss on her forehead next and she smiled softly with a blush. They tucked her in and then turned out the lights as she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Papa and Dad

Life turned normal for Ariana. She spent time with her new family and their pokemon. She came out of her shell as the days passed and while she was still shy, she showed more of her cheerful, caring self as time went on. One of her favorite things to do was to listen to her parents tell her stories of their youth. Kuroko had traveled with a large group of trainers before meeting Kagami and then they traveled together.

Ariana was happy, but still had panic attacks, and sometimes she would become sad and depressed because she knew it worried her new parents. She worked her hardest to try and not be so afraid or vulnerable to panic attacks. She would go outside on her own and brush the pokemon or play with them. Even the Pokemon realized what set off her attacks. Once Zebstrika stomped it's hoof behind her, startling her and set off an attack. The poor girl curled up into herself and Zebstrika lied down next to the girl until the attack was over. But things got better and soon the attacks got further and further apart.

Eight months after Ariana was adopted, she decided that she wanted to call Kagami 'Papa' and Kuroko 'Dad' but was afraid that this would upset them. She had no idea that it would make them insanely happy. She fought with herself over it until she finally decided to just give it a shot and see how it went.

Her opportunity came when Kagami decided to teach her how to ride Arcanine. For Ariana, this was the best day ever. And the first day she called Kagami 'Papa.' Arcanine raced down the road and Ariana laughed happily, Kagami sitting behind her and holding her close, enjoying the ride as much as her. And when they got back to the house she exclaimed, "That was fun Papa!"

Kagami's jaw dropped and Ariana blushed as red as a tomato. Knowing that making a big deal out of it would just embarrass her, he smiled and hugged her before thanking Arcanine. Seeing that he was pleased she decided to try Kuroko next.

A couple days later when Kuroko was taking Ariana on a ride on Lapras around the pond she smiled and said, "Thanks Daddy." Kuroko blushed and smiled at her, "Your welcome sweetie."

0o0

10 months passed and Kuroko got a phone call. He was agreeing to something and Ariana looked at him curiously as Kagami cooked some food for lunch. Once Kuroko hung up he said, "It's Sakura's birthday next week, they want us to come so they can meet Ariana."

Kagami put the food on the plate, "Who will all be there?"

Kuroko helped him bring the food to the table and Ariana came over and climbed up to her chair as Kuroko answered, "Akashi with Yoko, Aomine and Momoi with Katsu and Sakura. The others couldn't make it."

Ariana recognized the names of three of the people who had traveled with Kuroko at the beginning of his journey and their kids. Kagami munched on some food, thinking it over and Ariana, who was curious to actually meet the people from the stories, "Can we go?"

Kuroko and Kagami looked at her and it was Kuroko who asked, "Are you sure?"

Ariana nodded eagerly, "I'm better now, and I want to meet some of the people who are important to you Dad."

Kagami smiled and said, "We can make it a weekend trip. We'll be there, so will Umbreon. We can explain to the others about Ariana being jumpy. Plus it'll give her some kids to play with."

With this Kuroko agreed, happy for everyone to meet Ariana. Although he figured he'd better call and explain Ariana to the others in case she did have a panic attack.


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting Old Friends

Ariana was both excited and nervous for this trip. But seeing how happy her dad's were to be going, settled her nerves. The rest of the week flew by until they packed overnight bags and all the pokemon but Umbreon were returned to their pokeballs. The sun was barely up when they left the house, having to drive south five hours to get through Ceruleon City, then through Saffron City and finally through Vermillion City were they turned east to where Kuroko's friend Aomine and Momoi lived on the edge of Route 11. Ariana watched the world go by from the back seat of the car, adamantly asking questions about the places and pokemon she saw. When they finally pulled up to a blue two story house surrounded by a huge yard, she grew quiet.

She grabbed her Squirtle backpack and took Kuroko's hand as they grabbed their bags and headed for the front of the house. A scream made her jump as a girl that was a couple years older than Ariana with navy blue hair hair and pink eyes, burst through the front door, "UNCLE KUROKO! UNCLE KAGAMI"

Then another girl raced out of the house right behind her with long black hair and red eyes and they both hit Kagami mid leap. He caught them with a grunt, nearly toppling over before laughing and hugging them back, "Hello Sakura, Yoko. How have you been?"

Ariana clung to Kuroko's pant leg, but stood tall next to him, Umbreon curled around her legs comfortingly. The girls looked about to leap onto Kuroko next but Kagami held onto them, "Now now, stop acting like rampaging Mankey's. We have someone we want you to meet."

Just then a boy with dark blue eyes wearing a black beanie burst out, slamming the door open as he raced out of the house, followed by a tall dark skinned man with navy blue hair and a woman with long pink hair. The man cried with a grin, "Can't handle a couple screaming girls Kagami?"

Ariana squeaked when the door slammed and hid completely behind Kuroko, who whispered, "It's alright Ariana." She managed to peek around in in time to see the pink hair woman, an older version of the girl, slap the man upside the head, "Aomine! Your scaring that poor girl!"

All eyes turned on Ariana and she couldn't handle that so hid completely behind Kuroko and buried her face into the back of his knees. A few seconds ticked by, she took a deep breath and Ariana peeked back around Kuroko slowly and gave a bit of a wave, "Um, hello? Nice to meet you."

Kuroko set a hand gently onto her head and said proudly, "Everyone, this is our daughter Ariana." Encouraged by the pride in his voice and in Kagami's eyes she moved out from behind Kuroko. To Ariana and everyone's shock, Momoi squealed and grabbed the girl in a hug, "She is adorable! I'm so happy for you!"

Ariana's face turned into a tomato as Momoi set her on her hip and Momoi held out her hand to the stunned girl, "My name is Momoi, it's so very nice to meet you." Ariana glanced quickly at Kuroko, unsure what to make by his stunned face and carefully took her hand, "Thank you?"

Momoi squealed again and hugged Ariana tight, "Oh my! So cute!" Ariana flailed her arms, unable to breath and very unsure what to make of this. Thank fully strong arms saved her and Ariana gasped for air as an unfamiliar voice behind her said, "Momoi! Are you trying to kill her!" Then Ariana realized that the arms holding her were brown, not white and looked back into dark blue eyes. Aomine propped her onto his hip and held out his hand, "Aomine Daiki, nice to meet you."

Ariana was really unsure of how much more startling things she could take. But she decided to be brave and took the hand in a hand shake, "Nice to meet you."

He grinned brightly and then Ariana squeaked as another set of strong arms grabbed her, but her heart rate slowed as Kagami held her protectively in his arms, "Hey, stop man handling my daughter."

Aomine smirked at Kagami, "What wrong Daddy Kagami? Just wait till she's ready to date."

Ariana wanted away from this and wiggled until Kagami set her down. Then she looked at the kids watching her and blushed, looking down at her feet, "Um, hello."

Yoko and Sakura called greeting, but the boy came up and grinned as he held out his hand, "Hello, I'm Katsu."

Ariana took his hand for a hand shake and was glad when no one else grabbed her. Smiling slightly she watched as Aomine invited everyone into the house. But suddenly a black form raced out of the door and Ariana heard the girls cry out as a dog like Pokemon flipping in the grass and rubbed it's back viciously to expel the multiple ribbons covering its body. The dog pokemon Houndoom was mainly black with a long orange snout and an orange underbelly. It had small, red eyes and a black nose. Around its neck is a white band with a small skull-shaped pendant on its throat. There are two white bands on each of its ankles, as well as three rib-like ridges on its back. Houndoom had a long, skinny tail with a triangular tip and three clawed toes on each paw. On top of its head was a pair of long, curved gray horns.

Sakura and Yoko made to chase after it for ruining their hard work and the pokemon snarled at them, about to bolt. Aomine called, "Alright you two, that's enough. Leave Houndoom alone."

They voiced their displeasure but was appeased when Momoi invited everyone in for some lunch. Katsu raced his sister and Yoko inside with Momoi following and Ariana looked at the Houndoom, who was trying to undo a ribbon around it's neck. Kagami and Aomine were grabbing the bags from the car and Kuroko watched as Ariana approached the pokemon slowly. Houndoom saw her coming and snarled, red eyes glaring. Ariana soothed, "It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you."

Houndoom stopped snarling, but still showed it's teeth as she crept closer. She only had eyes for Houndoom as her parents and Aomine watched. Ariana didn't see Kagami stop Aomine from calling out. When she reached it she paused and said softly, "I'm just going to undo the ribbons. Easy."

She reached up and with great care unraveled the ribbon on it's neck, then horns and finally a small one on it's tail with an arrow tip. Once the last ribbon was off Houndoom gave a big shake and then sighed heavily in relief. Ariana giggled, "Not one for ribbons huh? Me neither."

Houndoom woofed softly and licked the side of her face. She giggled, patted it's head and then turned and raced for Kuroko so that she could follow them inside. Aomine thanked the girl for helping Houndoom, which earned another blush. Houndoom studied the small girl before running in after them.

0o0

Sandwiches and drinks awaited them inside and Umbreon greeted a pokemon that was covered in pink, white and blue fur with pointed ears that had a bow on it and ribbons moving freely from it's body. Kuroko explained, "This is Momoi's partner Sylveon. Nearly all of our group got an Eevee in the beginning and evolved into different forms. Aomine has a Vaporeon." As he said that a blue pokemon with a fish like tail and a white frill around it's neck ran in from the back door to greet Umbreon.

Yoko turned to Ariana and asked, "What pokemon are you getting for your journey?"

Ariana blinked, unsure what to say as Yoko huffed, "Don't know? Well I'm getting an Elekid from my dad. He's the Champion you know." Ariana nodded, having heard that from Kuroko. Yoko expected Ariana to be impressed, and scowled when she wasn't. Ariana shifted away and went to go sit between her parents at the table. Sakura sat across from her and said happily, "My dad's getting me a Vulpix. Right Daddy?"

Aomine nodded and grinned at Kagami, "Akashi will be here later, had to fight a challenger before he could come today. He should be here in a bit, thanks to his Dragonite."

Ariana shyly thanked Momoi for the sandwich and started eating, listening as the girls talked happily about starting their journey next year, when Yoko turned ten. Tomorrow was Sakura's birthday but she wanted to wait and travel with Yoko. Katsu looked at Ariana, "How old are you Ariana?"

Her mouth was full as she looked up, startled to be addressed and Kagami answered for her, "She's six, your a year older than her Katsu." She smiled her thanks at her papa and jumped when something touched her foot. She looked down and saw Houndoom circle and lie down at her feet. She glanced around, not seeing anyone looking and slipped Houndoom the last bit of her crust.

She looked up when she heard Kagami talk to Aomine about Houndoom, congratulating him on it evolving from Houndour. Sakura snorted and said, "Yeah but Houndoom is mean." Katsu argued, "I'd be mean too if you kept forcing me to play dress up. You know Houndoom hates that frilly stuff."

Sakura stuck out her tongue at her brother and Aomine explained, "Houndoom and I worked fine together, until I told it to let Sakura and Yoko dress it up however they wanted. Then last month Sakura accidentally put too much ribbon's on it and it tripped on our walk and fell into the river. Since then it won't listen to what I say." He then looked at his daughter sternly, "And I thought I told you two girls to leave it alone."

Sakura pouted and Yoko sniffed, "It's not our fault it's clumsy."

Ariana looked down at Houndoom and it lied it's head down onto it's paws, looking sad. She gently moved her foot and rubbed it's side, smiling down at it when it looked up. She jumped when there was a whoosh outside and Yoko cried, "Daddy!" She ran outside and then soon after, in walked a man that was just a bit taller than Kuroko, with maroon red hair and red eyes. Ariana instantly got nervous when he walked in, but shyly said hello when he looked at her. He looked between Kagami and Kuroko and said, "Ah, you finally got a kid huh?"

Ariana wasn't sure but it seemed like the atmosphere changed. Looking between her dads she wanted to break the tension and finally whispered, "Papa, didn't you want to battle Aomine?"

The atmosphere shifted and Aomine grinned widely, "Prepare to lose."

They began to argue and Ariana sighed quietly in relief. She looked over when she felt a hand on her shoulder and smiled at Kuroko, who smiled back proudly. Momoi began to gather the dishes and Ariana quickly grabbed her and her dads plates and helped while everyone else went outside. Momoi smiled happily at her, "Thank you."

Ariana smiled and they did the dishes quickly as Kagami and Kuroko took the bags to the guest room upstairs. Ariana looked outside as Aomine called, "Come on Kagami, while we're young!"

Then there was a loud bang and suddenly Ariana couldn't breath. Her panic attack gripped her tightly and she sat on the floor quickly, hugging her knees to her chest as she tried to catch her breath. Momoi began to panic herself when she saw the girl drop, "Ariana? Ariana, are you alright?" Then Momoi jumped when Houndoom appeared and curled up at the girls back, head pressed against her shoulder. Just that began to stop Ariana's shaking.

Luckily Kuroko had heard the bang and had came down to check on Ariana. Seeing her on the floor and Momoi almost in tears in her fear for Ariana, he quickly went over and gripped Momoi's shoulder, "Calm down Momoi, it won't help." Then he knelt by Ariana and said softly, "Breath Ariana, it's alright."

Slowly she took a deep breath and then let it out. She could feel Houndoom breathing next to her and began to copy it's breathing. A couple deep breaths later she looked up and smiled at the pokemon, "Thank you."

Houndoom nuzzled her cheek before standing and she pulled herself up by gripping it's back before shyly looking at the floor, "I'm sorry Momoi."

Momoi knelt and smiled at her, "No need to be sorry. It happens. Now what do you say we watch the match huh?"

Glancing up and seeing that Momoi wasn't mad she smiled and said proudly, "Papa is going to win though." Momoi tweaked Ariana's nose, "We'll see about that."

She stood and Kuroko gently took the girls hand, "Lets go root for Papa." Ariana nodded and raised her other arm. Kuroko picked her up and hugged her tight for a moment and then Ariana said softly, "One isn't bad."

Kuroko smiled and said proudly, "You've done an amazing job."

Ariana pulled back, a small blush dusting her cheek as she smiled.


	6. Chapter 6 Battle Begin!

Outside Kagami and Aomine stood opposite of each other and Kagami looked over when Kuroko and Ariana walked up, worry in his eyes. But both Ariana and Kuroko gave him a thumbs up and he relaxed. Kuroko set Ariana down and they stood next to Momoi on the sidelines and Houndoom sat at Ariana's feet, surprising her.

Aomine looked over and grinned, "Come on Houndoom, lets show them what you got."

Houndoom merely looked at him until Ariana whispered, "You can do it Houndoom!"

Huffing, Houndoom walked over and sat in front of Aomine as if it was a great inconvenience. Ariana hid a amused smile behind her hand. Kagami threw a pokeball, "I choose you!"

Arcanine appeared in a flash and Ariana cheered, "You can do it Papa!"

Akashi stood opposite of everyone, "I'll be the judge. Begin!"

Aomine gestured for Kagami to go first, and he ordered, "Use Take Down!" Arcanine lunged forward with a snarl and Aomine ordered, "Counter it with Iron tail!"

Instead Houndoom didn't move, taking the attack head on. Arcanine hit it and sent it flying. Amazingly Houndoom turned mid air and blasted Arcanine with a Flamethrower. The attack did little and Houndoom landed, then yawned. Turned, went back over to Ariana and much to her shock and joy lied down at her feet. Aomine sighed heavily, glaring at Houndoom, "Really Houndoom?" Houndoom didn't even acknowledge him. Kagami called with a laugh, "Lets restart the match huh? You can use a different pokemon, I'll still use Arcanine."

Aomine smirked, "You'll be sad you let me off so easy. Vaporeon!"

Vaporeon jumped out of the pond and ran over to stand ready for battle in front of Aomine. Akashi called, "Begin!"

Aomine barked, "Water Pulse!" A ball of water formed in front of Vaporeon's mouth and blasted at Aricanine and hitting before it could dodge. After that it was on. The fight was intense and Ariana excitedly cheered for her Papa and Arcanine. Soon the battle began to show the pokemon getting tired and the final move was between Vaporeon using Aurora beam and Arcanine's Fire blast. The force sent a ripple through the air as they collide, and they looked even until suddenly the fire took out the Aurora beam and hit Vaporeon. Vaporeon cried out and fainted. Akashi called, "Vaporeon has fainted. Kagami wins."

Aomine knelt beside Vaporeon, thanking it and spraying a Hyper Potion on it. Ariana cheered and ran up to Arcanine and Kagami, "Congrats Papa!" Kagami swooped her up and hugged her, "Thank you hun, but Arcanine did all the work."

He set her down on Arcanine's back so that she could hug Arcanine, who reached around and licked her on the face. She laughed and Kuroko came up and congratulated Kagami with a kiss. Aomine called, "You got lucky Kagami." Ariana looked over and smiled, "Your Vaporeon is very strong."

Aomine grinned proudly and Vaporeon barked. Sakura and Yoko ran over to pet Vaporeon, but Katsu came over to see Arcanine. Ariana smiled at him, slid off Arcanine and said, "Did you like watching the battle too?"

Katsu grinned, rubbing Arcanine's snout, "I did, but they do it every time we get together."

Arcanine woofed and then licked Katsu from chin to hat, making the beanie slide off. Katsu quickly grabbed it but not before Ariana saw the bright pink hair. She cocked her head to the side and asked curiously, "Why do you wear your hat outside? Are you cold?"

Katsu was blushing and pulling the beanie tight over his head, "No, I don't like people seeing my hair."

Ariana wasn't sure she understood why it bothered the boy, so asked, "Why not? I think it looks cool."

Katsu blinked and looked at her in surprise. She smiled at him and then jumped as Houndoom barked next to her, rubbing it's head under her arm. She laughed and petted him, "You want to be petted too?"

Houndoom almost purred when she scratched around the base of it's horns. Aomine came up with a shake of his head, "You completely ignore my orders, just to bribe pets out of a little girl. Shame Houndoom."

Houndoom just opened it's mouth and gave a doggy grin with it's tongue out. Ariana giggled and Kagami assured, "It's not completely Houndoom's fault, Ariana just has a way with Pokemon My Zebstrika even calms down if it means Ariana will brush it."

Ariana blushed and mumbled as she used both hands to pet Houndoom and Arcanine, "Zebstrika is just...spunky."

Momoi called that she was going to start dinner and Ariana perked, wondering if she could help, but unsure about asking. Kuroko saw this and called, "Would it be alright if Ariana and I helped?" Momoi gladly accepted the offer and Ariana squeaked as Kuroko swept her up and told Arcanine to rest outside before carrying Ariana inside, Houndoom following right behind. Yoko and Sakura ran over to brush Arcanine and cooed as it lied down, enjoying the attention.

0o0

Momoi put on an apron with pink ruffles and she winked at Ariana as she pulled out a pokeball and tossed it. Out came a big pink blob of a pokemon had blue eyes with stubby arms and feet with rabbit like ears and a tuff of fur on top of it's head. It had a white belly and the tips of it's ears were white. Momoi introduced Wigglytuff to Ariana, who happily said hello. Then Wigglytuff went over to a pantry and came out with a cupcake. Momoi said, "Oh, I forgot we had those earlier. I guess you can have one before dinner."

Ariana's look of pure joy as Wigglytuff handed her a chocolate cupcake made Momoi coo. Kuroko patted the girls head, "Just one so that you don't ruin your appetite." Ariana frowned slightly, thinking and then suddenly grinned, "Ok!" Then ran out the door.

0o0

Aomine shook his head, teasing as Akashi came up, "Ariana's got Houndoom _and_ Kagami wrapped around her little finger."

Kagami nudged him with a grin, "Oh like Sakura doesn't have you wrapped around her pinky. Where are you getting that Vulpix huh?"

Aomine shifted uncomfortably, "Uh, I was going to ask Kuroko if he could ask the day care he used to work for if they could get me one."

Akashi looked Kagami over and sniffed, "You and Kuroko should have taken my advice, and adopted a child worth your time."

Kagami's eyes narrowed and the very air sparked, "Akashi, you better watch what you say about Ariana. She is our daughter and you better get used to it."

Things looked about to get heated but then the girl in question ran out the back door and with a big smile on her face she jumped off the porch, "Papa!" She hit the grass running and ran up to Kagami, "Papa, look!" She skid to a stop in front of him and held up a cupcake slightly squished from her grip, "Momoi gave me a cupcake! You want a bite?"

The men stared at her and Ariana began to blush as Kagami burst out laughing and scooped the girl up, "Did you run all the way out here to share your cupcake with me?"

Ariana nodded vigorously, "Daddy said I shouldn't spoil my appetite so I thought if I shared it with you then I wouldn't be." She looked very proud by this thought, and held out the cupcake. Kagami opened his mouth wide and in one bite, ate half the cupcake. Ariana giggled and tried to eat the other half in one go, but just managed to eat the cake part and the frosting ended up on her face. Kagami chuckled, "Here, Arcanine can help with that."

Knelt her down while still in his arms and Arcanine vigorously licked her face clean as she squealed with laughter. Then he set her back down and asked, "Aren't you supposed to be helping in the kitchen?"

Ariana blinked owlishly at him, squeaked and ran back to the house. Aomine grinned and nudged Akashi, "You can tell by the look on his face that he is happy to have Ariana for a daughter. You should let the matter rest."

Akashi didn't say anything to Aomine, just turned and went over to his own daughter, who jumped up from brushing Sylveon and grabbed his hand happily, chattering about how soft the pokemon's fur was now. Aomine took a deep breath and then let it out slowly, wondering if Akashi would actually drop the subject, knowing full well that Akashi was just jealous because he loved Kuroko. Akashi had hated Kagami in the beginning as well, but had gotten over it. Aomine rubbed his head, thinking he was getting too old for this.


	7. Chapter 7 Ordeal

Ariana thought helping Momoi with dinner was a lot of fun. All she had to do was help tear some lettuce and help Kuroko set the table. Houndoom was right by her side the entire time, and when Momoi mentioned to it that it could go relax outside, Houndoom sat right next to Ariana, leaned against her leg and huffed. Ariana looked very surprised and ecstatic, like she was honored Houndoom liked her so much. She gently wrapped her arms around Houndoom and hugged it. Houndoom made little noises of comfort and nuzzled her cheek. Then Ariana pulled away and with a big smile, helped to prepare the rest of the dinner.

Soon dinner was ready and everyone came running in to eat. Ariana sat once again between her dads and Houndoom at her feet as everyone enjoyed the spaghetti, garlic bread and salad. Akashi was talking to his daughter about the challenger who he battled and won. Everyone seemed to be listening anyway and when he was done Yoko said happily, "Your the coolest Dad ever!"

Then she looked at Ariana with a look of disgust, before a smile appeared on her face and she started chatting with Momoi about some ribbons to use in Arcanine's mane.

Ariana stared at her, getting a weird feeling, but unsure what it meant or what she saw. Nobody else seemed to see it. She wondered if she had imagined it. Kagami was chatting with Aomine and Kuroko was talking to Katsu. She made to ask to be excused but before she she could she was startled when Sakura jumped off her chair with a loud bang, "I'm done. Come on Ariana! Lets go play outside!"

Ariana nodded, happy to be included and carefully got down so that she didn't disturb Houndoom, who had fallen asleep. She followed the kids outside, where Yoko grabbed a ball. Ariana saw Sylveon, Umbreon and Vaporeon visiting together by a small pond next to the house. Arcanine was passed out, lying in the sun. Yoko grinned and tossed it to Sakura, who then tossed it to Katsu, who tossed it to Ariana. It went on like that as the girls chatted about how Yoko wanted to be a Champion like her dad and Sakura wanted to be a Pokemon performer like her mom. Katsu wanted to enter the Pokemon League. Then Yoko turned to Ariana, "What do you want to do?"

Ariana, who had thought about it but hadn't wanted to enter the Pokemon League or perform or be Champion. So she shrugged, "I dunno."

Ariana blinked, thinking she saw Yoko sneer but as soon as she looked again Yoko just looked friendly. Then suddenly Yoko threw the ball too hard and gasped mockingly as it hit the side of the house, bounced and flew up into a tree.

Katsu groaned, "Aww Yoko, now we have to go get Dad to get it." Yoko shook her head, "No we don't. One of us can get it." They walked up to the tree, which had thick branches and was taller than the house. Ariana couldn't see the ball from there. Yoko said, "The grown ups are busy anyway. Hey Ariana, you don't mind getting it do you?"

Ariana looked at Yoko, surprised and Yoko pouted, "Please. I'll be your friend if you do."

Ariana looked back up the tree, thinking it over. " _I want them to be my friends. And it'll help everyone out if I can get it."_

Ariana slowly nodded, "Alright, I can get it." She had climbed trees at the orphanage before, to visit some bird Pokemon.

Katsu shifted on his feet, "Ariana, you sure?" Yoko punched his arm, "She said she could do it. And she better not go back on her word."

Ariana began to feel cornered but also didn't want to look stupid. So she grasped the lowest branch and began to climb. She had climbed trees before, but never one so tall. It towered over the house. Luckily she didn't have to climb to the top, just about a quarter of the way up before she saw the ball. It was just above another branch and Ariana carefully stood on it and tapped on the ball to get it to roll and then fall down, bouncing off the branches as it went. Sighing in relief she turned to head back down, only for the branch she was standing on to snap.

She shrieked as she fell a few feet, landed on another branch and clung to it as tight as she could. Shaking she looked down and heard Yoko cry out angrily, "Stop being such a baby!" Then Yoko threw the ball at Ariana and Ariana watched in horror as the ball sailed threw the air and then smashed her in the face. Ariana could only gasp as red hot pain filled her mind, a warm fluid gushing down her face and hot tears down her cheeks.

Terrified, she heard shouts and cries but couldn't see them as she screwed her eyes shut tight, trembling and unable to move. Until a familiar bark rang through the air and something cold nudged her cheek. She opened her eyes a crack and saw a brown and black face. She opened her eyes further and saw Houndoom, standing on a branch right below her. It turned carefully and motioned with it's nose to it's back.

Ariana looked down at the ground and saw her dads looking horrified and worried, unsure what to do to help the poor girl. The branches were too close together for any of the adults to climb it easily.

Taking a deep breath Ariana carefully unclenched her arms and reached for Houndoom's back. She heard Kagami call, "Take it slow Ariana. It'll be ok." Nodding, she whimpered as she slid from her branch, onto Houndoom's back. Carefully clinging to it, she felt the muscles tense and then Houndoom woofed, encouraging the girl. She took a deep breath and Houndoom jumped to another branch. It paused, making sure the girl was alright , then jumped to another. Pausing, it shifted on it's feet, ready to jump the rest of the way down. Ariana cracked her eyes open as it jumped, ready to get to the ground and into the safety of her parents arms.

No one saw a giant brown bird dive from the air, as Houndoom jumped. Just as Houndoom began to descend to the ground, the Fearow slammed into the dog Pokemon, grabbing the girl clean off it's back and then spun in mid air. It's wings glowed as it flapped it's wings hard and a Razor Wind attack flew at the group of people. Parents grabbed kids and dodged for cover, allowing the Fearow to thrust up, lunging high up in the air and then taking off. Ariana's terrified, frozen mind kicked back on when she felt the claws grip her arms and a terrified scream ripped from her throat as she saw her parents get further away until they were out of sight. Then the panic set in.

0o0

No one could believe what they saw. A Fearow swooped out of the sky and _kidnapped_ Ariana. Houndoom shook off the impact from slamming into the ground, let loose a furious howl and then took off after it. That shook everyone out of their shock and Kagami and Kuroko instantly jumped on Arcanine, telling Momoi to stay with the kids and Akashi would search from the air on his Dragonite. Umbreon and Vaporeon were quickly returned. Aomine threw a pokeball and a dark red and blue bird type pokemon with white ruffles on it's head appeared. Aomine jumped on Braviary's back and took off to help with the search.

Arcanine dashed after Houndoom, who soon got out of sight and Arcanine had to slow as he smelled it's trail to follow. Kuroko gripped Kagami's middle tight and Kagami gripped his hands, both terrified for their little girl. But Kagami also had a nagging feeling that there was something more going on, something sinister.

0o0

Ariana was unable to react because her panic attack left her immobile as Fearow dove from the sky suddenly and dropped her onto a bridge over a roaring river. Feeling her back bruise, Ariana snapped out of her panic attack when a sultry voice said, "Oh, my dear daughter."

Ariana shakily got to her feet, using her sleeve to wipe some of the blood from her face as she stared in horror at the last person she expected to see. Fearow landed on the railing behind a beautiful woman with long red hair and cold gray eyes, wearing a black outfit with a red R on the shirt. Coral, her mother was standing right in front of Ariana. Standing next to Coral and blocking the rest of the bridge was a tall gray Pokemon standing on two legs with spikes on it's face, a long tail, cream colored body and a drill for a nose. Rhydon glared it's red eyes at the terrified girl. Coral stepped towards the girl, who tried to back up but was frozen in place. Coral hummed and said, "Tell me Ariana, how does it feel to be a traitor?"

Carol knelt in front of Ariana and asked sweetly, "You will tell me what Pokemon those losers have won't you? For mommy?"

Ariana finally backed up a step, realizing that Coral was going to try and steal her parents precious Pokemon, and everyone else's Pokemon. The image of Houndoom climbing that tree to save her filled her with courage she had never felt before. She set her chin and said, "NO."

Smack!

Ariana cried out as Coral's blow took her off her feet. Cupping her throbbing cheek, Ariana quickly scrambled to her feet as Coral scream, "You little brat! I am your mother!" Ariana snapped, years of abuse welling up and forcing words out of her mouth, "Your no mother! Mother's don't hit their children, they don't starve them and shove them into walls! They love them and care for them! Your a monster!"

Coral gaped at the small girl, who took that opportunity to bolt. But with a snap of Coral's fingers, Rhydon lunged forward and slammed the girl face down onto bridge, pinning her beneath a huge paw. Coral practically breathed fire as she snarled, "Well, since I am not your mother I am going to show you what I do to insubordinates! And then when I'm done with you, I'm going to use you as bait and get those Pokemon from your precious new family! If they want whats left after I'm done with you!"

Rhydon shifted back, letting the girl go. But Ariana wasn't about to lay there waiting for abuse, not anymore. She bolted, running as fast as she could. But not fast enough. Coral barked, "Rhydon!"

Rhydon spun and slammed it's tail into the girl. An audible snap was heard as the blow knocked her three feet and Ariana screamed as she cradled her broken arm to her chest. She could barely see through the tears as Rhydon and Coral advanced. Ariana tried to scramble back, but hit the railing of the bridge. She did the only thing she could think of as Coral reached for her, she screamed, "HELP!"

A roaring howl rang through the air and a black form leaped onto the bridge and blasted Rhydon with a massive Flamethrower, making it stagger back. Coral cried out as Houndoom sank it's flaming teeth into her arm. She yanked it free with a scream as Ariana gasped in disbelief, "Houndoom!" Hope filled her and allowed her to lunge to her feet and Houndoom ran to her, ducked it's head and slipped between her legs. Ariana gripped it's back as best she could as Houndoom dashed across the bridge, making a run for it.

But they both had forgotten the Fearow, who smacked Houndoom and Ariana into a tree once they got off the bridge. Ariana whimpered and saw the Rhydon racing for them. She didn't know what to do, except to fight. She wasn't going to be taken again! She cried out, praying it'd work, "Houndoom use Iron Tail!"

Houndoom lunged to it's feet, jumped and in a spin slammed it's glowing tail into Rhydon's chin. Ariana's jaw dropped, hardly believing that Houndoom had listened to her, or that the attack made the huge Rhydon fly back.

But hearing Coral shout, "Drill Peck Fearow!" snapped Ariana out of it and made her scramble on what to do next.

Fearow dove out of the sky at Houndoom with a violently spinning beak and Ariana yelled, "Quick Houndoom, use Flamethrower!"

Houndoom blasted Fearow right before it hit, making it fly back and slam into Rhydon. Both lied there fainted, but before Ariana or Houndoom could celebrate a form appeared in the corner of her eye. Ariana gasped, terror freezing her in place as a a brown form appeared out of nowhere and a big ball of fur with flying fists slammed into Houndoom with a Karate Chop! Houndoom staggered. Ariana screamed as a Low Kick slammed Houndoom into a tree, where it collapsed. Ariana ran for Houndoom as the Primeape jumped back, ready to attack again. Ariana knelt beside Houndoom, who tried to get up, and Ariana stared in horror as her biological father walked up with a scowl, his bowl cut black hair gleaming, "Carol, our brat just beat you with a worthless Houndoom."

Carol screamed at him, holding her burnt bloody arm, "Shut up! Where were you, you bastard?"

Doug snorted, glaring as his wife returned her pokemon, "Making sure we could get away. I sent two groups of Team Rocket Grunts to make sure of that. And here I find you loosing to a little shit, who I'd dump in a river if we didn't need her as bait."

Then Doug looked in disgust at Houndoom, "Primeape, finish that filth with a Karate Chop." The angry monkey type Pokemon lunged with a cry. Ariana, not wanting to see Houndoom hurt anymore lunged in front of it, arm out to try and defend the fallen Pokemon,"NO!"

Ariana thought she was a goner, until Arcanine flew out of nowhere and slammed into Primeape with a Take Down. Kagami, in the same move, swung off Arcanine and punched Doug right in the face! Doug staggered back and Ariana's knees gave as she stared at Kuroko leaping off Arcanine, who stood snarling in front of them. Kuroko snapped, "Get away from our daughter!"

Ariana had never been so happy to see anyone in her life. Kuroko threw a pokeball and Lapras appeared, looking very angry. Doug threw out his next Pokemon in some hope to escape, but his Machamp didn't stand a chance against a combined Ice Beam and Flamethrower, and Lapras finished Coral and Doug by freezing them into a block of ice.

Ariana began to fall apart when her dads turned to look at her, "Houndoom is hurt! It got hurt protecting me! Please, help it! And...and there are two more groups of Team Rocket and their after your Pokemon!"

Kuroko set a hand on her shoulder and said calmly, "Aomine and Akashi are cleaning up the rest of Team Rocket and then we'll take you to a doctor and Houndoom straight to a Pokemon Center."

Kagami came over and said, "We're so glad you alright. And we're so sorry Ariana, this never should of happened." Then Houndoom shuffled over and put it's head in her lap, as if trying to tell her everything would be alright.

This was the last straw and Ariana's resolve crumbled. Tears began to fall down her cheek and she whimpered, "I'm sorry Houndoom. I'm so sorry." Her body shook from the power of her sobs and Kuroko carefully sat next to her and held her gently. Aomine touched down on Braviary and quickly ran over, "She alright?"

Kagami quickly explained what had happened and Aomine quickly returned Houndoom to his pokeball, saying, "Akashi is making sure the Grunts we beat don't make an escape, Officer Jenny just showed up to collect them." Right on cue Officer Jenny on her motorcycle skidded to a stop and ran over, "Everything alright?"

Ariana wasn't sure what happened next because the ordeal finally took it's toll and she fainted.


	8. Chapter 8 Aftermath

When Ariana came to, she was in a white room and Kagami was leaning over her. Seeing that she was awake he smiled, "Hey sweetie, how do you feel?"

Ariana shifted and tried to sit up. Kagami quickly helped her and Ariana realized that her arm was heavy. She gazed down at the cast on her left arm and remembered what had happened. Her face crumbled and her bottom lip trembled. Kagami, seeing the panic attack coming, quickly picked her up, sat on the bed and held her in his lap with his arms circles protectively around her, "Easy, easy. Your alright, your safe now."

Ariana buried against Kagami, waiting for the attack to pass. When she could finally breath normally she asked, "Papa, is Houndoom alright? Is everyone else ok? Did I ruin Sakura's birthday?"

Kagami took a deep breath and said, "After everything, your more worried about others that yourself." Ariana looked up at him, confused and Kagami pressed his forehead gently against hers, "Ariana, I was afraid we'd lost you. When those damn Team Rocket..." He paused, gritting his teeth and Ariana had a realization. Her new dads loved her so much, that the thought of losing her hurt them, as she saw in Kagami's red eyes. But...Ariana's lip trembled a bit when she explained, "Because, it's my fault. They came after _me_. They attacked you, and the others and Houndoom to get to _me_."

Kagami sternly said, "No."

Ariana's eyes widened at his tone as he said firmly, "None of this is your fault. Bad people, doing bad things are who is at fault. You didn't ask for anything of that. And Houndoom defended you, because it cares for you. It was it's choice. Just like it was your Daddy and Papa's choice to run after you and save you from those people. Do you understand?"

Ariana leaned against him, thinking and finally nodded, "Yes, but I still don't want others to get hurt."

Kagami brushed her bangs out of her face, "I know, and that's sweet. But that doesn't mean it's your fault."

Ariana nodded, and then looked at him expectantly. Kagami gave a half smile, "Yes Houndoom is alright, Aomine should have gotten it from the Pokemon Center by now, everyone else is fine and no you didn't ruin Sakura's birthday." Ariana looked relieved as she rubbed her cheek and winced when it hurt her nose. Kagami saw it and said gently, "Your arm's broken, and so is your nose. Not to mention your littered with bruises. Did they do all that to you?"

Ariana shook her head, feeling the bandage carefully on her nose, "Everything but my nose. I got scared when the branch broke. Yoko threw the ball at me and it hit my nose." Ariana began to blush and Kagami asked suspiciously, "What were you doing in the tree?" Ariana felt her cast curiously, "The ball got stuck. Yoko said she'd be my friend if I got it." Ariana's shoulders dropped, "I don't think she likes me very much."

Kagami sighed heavily, holding her close, "I'm sorry sweetie."

Ariana shrugged and then realized Kuroko wasn't there, "Where is Daddy?"

Kagami gently took her hand from where she was rubbing the cast, "Checking you out of the hospital. Then we'll head back to Aomine's." Ariana looked at the clock on the wall. It said 9pm. Dinner had been about three hours ago. It seemed like it's been much longer.

She perked up when Kuroko came in, only to worry when she saw the look on his face. He looked furious, "Officer Jenny knew those two had escaped jail, and didn't tell us."

Heat practically emanated from Kagami, but Ariana just felt tired. Kuroko came over and softened his expression, "How are you feeling sweetheart?"

Ariana smiled at him, "I'm alright, just tired. Are you ok?" Kuroko smiled slightly, "I am now that you are. You ready to head back?"

She nodded eagerly, held out her arms to him and when Kuroko took her she buried her face into his neck, "Thank you Daddy."

Kuroko held her tight and said softly, "Your welcome sweetie." Kuroko carried her out and Kagami lead the way. Ariana hid her face into Kuroko's shoulder when a nurse waved at her and Kuroko chuckled. Kagami looked over, saw what Ariana was doing and moved to peek over Kuroko's shoulder. He blew softly until she looked up and when she saw his smile she giggled. They knew that Ariana's panic attacks and fear would increase from such an ordeal, but right now they were together and they were going to be fine.

0o0

Arcanine was very happy to see that Ariana was alright and Kuroko had to hold her away so that Arcanine didn't lick her sore nose, "Easy Arcanine." Arcanine sat, whined and Ariana held out her un-casted hand. Arcanine licked her enthusiastically, making the girl laugh. When they finally got on to go, Kuroko sat in front, Ariana in the middle and Kagami in the back, mostly because Kagami's long arms could keep Ariana safe and secure between them.

They got to the house half an hour later and saw the lights still on. Kagami took Ariana and returned Arcanine to rest. Ariana sleepily hugged him around the neck, head on his shoulder as they headed into the house. Momoi was on her feet in an instant when they walked in and Kuroko assured her, "She's fine."

Ariana's eyes widened to find that everyone had stayed up to wait for her, even Yoko and Akashi. Feeling embarrassed she hid her face in Kagami's shoulder. Kagami said softly, "Thanks for all your help guys. But I think it's time for bed."

Momoi ushered her kids to their rooms and Kagami took Ariana upstairs. Ariana began to shake when they got to the room they would be sharing and Kagami gently said, "It's alright. Your safe."

Neither of them saw Aomine follow them until he said quietly, "Here Ariana, I have something to show you."

She looked up and Aomine threw a pokeball. Ariana gasped as Houndoom appeared and wiggled until Kagami gently set her down. Ariana stood in front of Kagami, one hand gripping his pants as she asked, "Houndoom, are you alright?"

Houndoom woofed, came up and nuzzled her cast. Her bottom lip trembled, "Thank you for protecting me." Houndoom raised it's head and gently licked her chin. She moved forward and hugged Houndoom around the neck and Houndoom sat quietly as she let a few tears fall before pulling away. Aomine said gently, "Houndoom is going to stick with you while your here. That alright?"

She looked up at him in painful hope, "You sure?"

When he nodded she quickly hugged his leg, only for him to pick her up and hug her properly. Kagami took over, "Alright, quick wash and then bed time squirt."

He took her and said, "Kuroko should be bringing a trash bag. Ah."

Kuroko appeared and held up a blue grocery bag, "So your cast doesn't get wet."

Ariana held out her arm and thanked Aomine as he excused himself. Then Kuroko and Kagami took her into the bath room and helped her bath, washing the dirt and dried blood off. Houndoom sat by the door and made the bathroom rather cramped. Ariana barely had the energy to stay awake as her father's washed her bruised body. When they were done and she was dressed in her Snorlax pajamas, they debated who would take the next shower while the other stayed with Ariana. Ariana wiggled underneath the covers as Houndoom jumped up and lied next to her. She said sleepily, "Houndoom will watch me, you can shower together."

She didn't see the blushes or embarrassment on their faces as she rested her cast on Houndoom's back and snuggled as close to possible to it. Then she was asleep. Kuroko leaned back into Kagami's embrace and murmured, "Well, shall we?"

Kagami's face turned into the color of his hair and Kuroko pulled him into the bathroom with him, knowing that both of them needed to de-stress. And discuss what they were going to do when they went back home, and what it meant for Houndoom and Ariana's relationship.


	9. Chapter 9 Meeting Two More Old Friends

Ariana woke up a couple times in the night, but the constant presence of her parents and Houndoom kept the worst of the nightmares at bay. The next morning, Ariana woke up slowly. Houndoom watched her at her side and Ariana turned to find Kuroko lying beside her, reading a book. She rolled over, only to wince and sit up when her arm, ribs and back protested. Kuroko set his book down and Ariana quickly said, "I'm alright."

Kuroko smiled and brushed her bangs out of her face, "I bet you ache though. I've had bruises on my torso as well love. Your going to be walking tenderly for a while." Ariana grinned, feeling better just knowing she wasn't the only one have ever gone through the aches and pains she felt now. Houndoom gave a full body stretch and Ariana realized that Kuroko was dressed already, "How long was I asleep?"

Kuroko stood up and said, "Long enough. You missed breakfast and it's nearly lunch time. Are you hungry?" Ariana's stomach growled in answer and Kuroko chuckled, "Then lets get you dressed and we'll head down stairs. Kagami is helping Momoi with the food now."

Kuroko helped her into a pair of jeans and a t shirt. Then he picked her up and with Houndoom on his heels he carried her downstairs where Kagami and Momoi was setting out sandwiches and birthday food. Momoi slipped outside where everyone else was, to give the family a moment. Ariana clung to Kuroko, not wanting to be away from him until Kagami came up and she reached for him, wanting to feel with her own hands that he was there.

Kagami hugged her tight and took a deep breath, "Good Morning Ariana. How are you feeling?"

Ariana nodded into his shoulder and murmured, wanting to tell the truth, "Sore, and...jumpy but ok."

She pulled away slightly to look him in the face, "Thank you for coming after me."

Kagami smiled softly and kissed her forehead, "To the ends of the world. We'd always come for you."

Kuroko played with her hair, "And beyond. Your our daughter, we love you."

Tears pooled in her eyes, happiness and love filling her heart, "I love you too."

Kagami wrapped his arm around Kuroko while holding Ariana tight and Kuroko wrapped his arms around his daughter and husband. They held each other for a moment and then Ariana asked softly as her stomach gurgled, "Can I have a sandwich?"

The men laughed and Ariana smiled shyly. Kagami set Ariana down and handed her an extra sandwich he had made for her. They sat together at the table and Kuroko waited until Ariana had finished eating before saying hesitantly, "Ariana, two more people showed up for the party this morning. A couple more old friends. Will you be ok?"

Ariana felt a lot better now that she had eaten, and was a bit curious about who had shown up. So she nodded and grinned, "I'll be fine Daddy. I got you and Papa and Houndoom."

Kagami smiled when Kuroko relaxed a bit, having been very worried about Ariana meeting new people after yesterday. Ariana hopped out of her chair and Houndoom curled up at her side. She looked at her dads eagerly as they stood and Kagami said, "Well then, lets go meet them. You may recognize one Ariana."

Her eyes shone at the mystery and Kuroko chuckled as she took his hand and tugged eagerly, "Come on!"

Kagami and Kuroko looked at each other and smiled at each other, knowing that they would be ok.

0o0

Going outside Ariana blushed and set her casted arm on Houndoom's back for comfort when everyone looked at her. She set her chin stubbornly when Kuroko squeezed her hand and gave a wobbly smile. Her smile grew stronger when Katsu ran up and grinned at her, "Hey! Your looking better."

She nodded and then blinked when a huge man walked up with long purple hair pulled back into a ponytail. He had bangs falling into his purple eyes and his expression looked bored. What amazed her was that he was even bigger than her Papa! Deciding to see how much bigger she grabbed Kagami's pant leg and tugged until he picked her up. She looked up at the purple haired man and said shyly, "Hello."

The man paused and then smiled slightly, "Hello. My name is Atsushi Murasakibara. Call me Atsushi." Ariana held out her hand and said proudly, "Ariana Taiga." When he shook her hand she asked curiously, "What did you eat to get so tall?"

A muffled laugh made her confused and the sight of Kuroko covering his mouth and Kagami shaking with silent laughter made her frown, not sure what was so funny. Then to her shock Atsushi plucked her from Kagami's hold and told her confidently, "Lots of candy." She almost believed him until Kuroko said sternly, "No. Ariana, that's just how Atsushi is."

She looked way down at her Daddy and cocked her head to the side, "Oh." She looked at Atsushi and said shyly, "Um, then do you like candy?"

He nodded and turned with her in his arms and pointed at a pretty pink cake on the table, "I made that. I am a pastry chef."

Ariana smiled happily and said, "That's amazing." Atsushi looked less bored as another guy walked up with bright yellow hair, and a pierced ear. Ariana's eyes widened when she recognized the famous Pokemon Performer and felt her cheeks turn the color of her hair as he smiled brightly, "It's great to meet you Ariana. I am Kise Ryota."

Ariana shyly shook his hand and said, "Thank you. Um, I've seen you on TV. Your a Pokemon performer."

If possible Kise's smile grew brighter and Ariana wasn't sure if she could handle this much attention. Luckily Kagami stepped in and tugged her back into his arms, "It's nice of you guys to fawn over my daughter but, it's someone else's birthday..."

They took the hint and went over to congratulate Sakura on her birthday and Ariana hugged Kagami in thanks and then tugged to be let down. As Kagami set her on the ground Houndoom licked her cheek and she smiled before rubbing it's neck. She was still jumpy put secretly pleased by how nice Kise and Atsushi was.

Sakura was blushing and excited with all the attention and Ariana was glad. She hung back with Houndoom as Kagami and Kuroko put their gift to Sakura in the pile of gifts on another table and then went over to talk to her. Ariana smiled softly and then walked over to Sakura when she saw an opening. Ignoring her hands shaking she went up to Sakura and said softly, "Happy Birthday Sakura. Um, I'm sorry about yesterday."

Sakura surprised her by grabbing her in a gentle hug and saying, "Oh Ariana, it wasn't your fault! I'm just glad your ok."

Sakura pulled away and giggled at Ariana's shocked look. Ariana slowly smiled and then giggled, "Thank you. I uh, picked out the blue gift. I hope you like it."

Sakura looked at the gift table eagerly and then grinned at Ariana, "I'm sure I will. You've seen Kise on TV right? I want to beat him one day!"

Kise heard this and came over with a grin, "And I'm sure you will Sakura, you are going to have to work hard tho." Sakura proclaimed that she would and Kise turned to Ariana, who scratched Houndoom's chin as she listened, "And you? What would you like to do Ariana?"

Ariana paused, wanting to answer as close to what she could to how she was feeling, "I want to go on a Pokemon journey, but I don't think I want to do just one thing. I want to try performing, and battling, and day care. I want to try everything until I figure out what I _really_ want to do."

She looked down at her feet, feeling awkward with her exclamation and felt Kise set his hand on her head. She looked up shyly and saw his grin and was reassured. He said, "I understand. You'll figure out what you want to do when your ready. There really isn't any hurry."

Ariana's relieved smile was worth a thousand words and her dads saw this and were grateful. When Ariana turned and went over to get a drink, Kuroko went over to thank him.

Ariana thanked Momoi when she gave her a cup of punch and then walked a bit away to think over what Kise had said, smiling the whole time.

Her smile fell when Yoko walked towards her. She braced herself and set her hand on Houndoom's back as he tensed, staring down Yoko. Ariana glanced around and saw her father Akashi watching Yoko with a determined look. Yoko looked to be fighting a pout or a scowl and Ariana was suspicious. Yoko stood in front of her and gave what she must have thought was a winning smile, "Hey Ariana, I wanted to apologize for accidentally hitting you with the ball yesterday. Can you forgive me?"

Ariana's eyes narrowed as she thought, " _Yoko didn't hit me on accident, she_ _ **aimed**_ _for me. And her eyes...she_ _ **isn't**_ _sorry!"_

Ariana had talked to Kuroko a while back about apologizes, bullies and forgiveness. And she knew that if she gave into Yoko's fake apology, she would just turn around and bully her again, thinking the slate was clean. Not to mention that it was obvious that Yoko was only apologizing because her father was making her.

So Ariana squared her shoulders, braced her feet and said firmly, "No, I don't."

Yoko smiled for a second before it sunk in and then her face twisted in anger, "What do you mean you don't forgive me?"

Ariana took a deep breath and said, "You aren't sorry, and you did it on purpose. I don't know why you don't like me but I'm not going to let you bully me anymore."

Yoko's face went from angry, to surprise and then back to anger. Her fists were clenched and she obvious forgot where she was as she screamed, "I don't like you because your a stupid brat who came here and thought you could be one of us! Well your not!"

Ariana was as pale as a ghost when Yoko finished yelling and Houndoom lunged with a snarl, wanting to defend the shaking girl from the obvious threat. Ariana said almost too softly, "No Houndoom!" Houndoom froze with a snarl and Ariana said louder, "She isn't worth it."

Yoko stumbled back when Houndoom lunged and snarled when it paused, "My Dad says that you don't deserve Uncle Kuroko and Uncle Kagami and he was right! Your a worthless weakling and should go back to the ditch where they found you!"

Ariana yelled back, in tears and shaking, "Well you and your dad are mean bullies and I don't care what you think!"

Then she spun and raced for the house, Houndoom right behind her. Yoko had only a moment before she turned to see the consequences of her actions on the faces of everyone there. Her father looked angry but nothing compared to the faces of her Uncles. Kagami's face was thunderous, but Kuroko's steely eyed glare made Yoko want to curl up into herself. Sakura looked nearly in tears as she glared at her best friend and Momoi and Aomine's looks of disappointment and anger were the last straw. Yoko knew then that she had messed up badly and there was no getting out of this one.


	10. Chapter 10 Change Can Be Good with Help

Ariana was mortally embarrassed and mixed with a bunch of other feelings. She raced for the house, having no idea what to do as she raced upstairs and dashed into the closet of the guest room. It was empty but for a few coats. Houndoom jumped in right next to her and she slammed the door shut. Her breath was ragged, her body shook and the run made her body ache from all her bruises. Tears flowed down her cheeks and she curled up in a corner as tight as she could, hugging her legs and stuffing her face into her knees.

But Houndoom had other plans, wiggling it's nose under her casted arm until it could wiggle enough for her to loosen her hold and then it carefully got onto her lap. She wrapped her arms around it, buried her face into it's shoulder and shook with silent tears. She nearly jumped out of her skin when there was a soft knock. Houndoom growled but this didn't deter Kise from opening the door and slipping in. Ariana hid her face into Houndoom's shoulder, silencing it with a hand on it's cheek. Kise was quiet as he closed the door and sat on the floor on the opposite side of the closet floor.

Then he quietly said, "They are wrong."

Ariana slowly looked at him and Kise's eyes shone a light golden color. The light under the door made them glow as he said softly, "Kuroko and Kagami...I've never seen them so happy. They've wanted a kid for so long, and when they finally adopted you...I can't imagine how excited they must have been. I bet they felt like they were finally complete. They got the daughter they have always wanted."

Kise took a deep breath and sighed heavily, "Yoko...her mom passed from a sickness a couple years ago and Akashi and Yoko took it hard. Kuroko and Kagami were there for them in their darkest times. So I guess you can say they are jealous of all the attention your getting. It's not right, but...I think it's just how they feel."

Ariana listened to this, and understood. But it didn't take back the hurt. Kise seemed to understand this and scooted close enough to set a hand on her shoulder, "I know it doesn't justify what happened, but I thought it would help if you kinda knew why Yoko was being a brat."

Houndoom licked her cheek to comfort her and Ariana gently took Kise's hand in her own, nodding, "I understand. But I...I can't _do_ anything about it. I love my dads and I won't leave them because Yoko and Akashi are jealous. I just...want everyone to get along. I don't want to hurt anyone."

Kise was amazed by this little girl next to him, not expecting such maturity or kindness. Ariana could hate Yoko and Akashi, instead she just felt bad for them. Kise waited patiently as Ariana rubbed her cheeks dry and gave Houndoom another hug before carefully getting to her feet, shyly saying, "Thanks Kise, we better get back. I hope Sakura isn't too upset, a lot has happened around her birthday."

Kise stood and opened the door to reveal Sakura and her parents waiting on the bed. Before Ariana could duck back into the closet Sakura jumped up, and ran up to Ariana to give her a tight hug, sobbing, "I am so sorry! Yoko never should have said those things!"

Ariana carefully hugged her back, trying to express how much this meant to her without words. Sakura seemed to understand and pulled away with a wobbly smile. Then her dads were there and grabbing her in a hug, whispering their love for her. Ariana cried again.

Kise smiled softly and then scooped up Sakura to give the family a moment and carried her outside.

0o0

Ariana had no idea what she should do, so she surrendered herself to her dad's love and cried her eyes out. Thankfully she didn't have a panic attack but it took a while for her to calm down. When she finally did Kagami settled her on the bed with him and said softly, "We are going to pack and head home."

Before Ariana could weakly protest Kuroko set his hand on her head and said gently, "No, sweetie. We think there has been enough excitement for one weekend. It's ok."

Ariana didn't protest after that, just curled up against Kagami and nodded. She just wanted to go home and forget what had happened here. Kuroko went downstairs to tell everyone and after a moment Ariana got up and helped Kagami pack up their things. Houndoom sat near Ariana as she went until Aomine came up the stairs and into the room. He looked a bit grim but understanding, "Kuroko told us your heading home. Not that I blame you. Are you alright Ariana?"

She nodded shyly, looking at her feet and said softly, "Thank you for letting Houndoom help me."

Aomine knelt so that he was eye level with her and smiled, "No problem. Houndoom had fun too."

Houndoom barked and wagged it's tail. Ariana smiled a bit and hugged Houndoom quickly before grabbing her backpack as Kuroko came back up, "Ready?"

Ariana nodded and let Kagami pick her up, hiding her face in his neck as he carried her and her dads big suitcase downstairs. She tightened her hold when she heard Momoi, Atsushi and Kise say bye to them. She could hear Sakura and Katsu outside with the Pokemon.

She only looked up when Kagami put her in the back seat. Ariana shyly waved bye to the adults standing on the front porch before her dads got into the car and they drove away.

0o0

The next couple of days Kuroko and Kagami began to worry about their daughter. She followed them around like a lost puppy, quiet and withdrawn. Or she curled up next to Arcanine or near the water by Lapras. Even Zebstrika was calm around her and would let her curl up against it's front legs as she plucked at the grass. Her panic attacks increased and she became depressed.

Kagami and Kuroko did their best for her, not sure what that could do that would help more. Kuroko happened to get a call from Kise, who was worried about how things were going. Hearing the unease in Kuroko's voice he suggested he give another old friend a call.

Kuroko called the number and Shintaro Midorima answered. Shintaro listened to Kuroko and explained that he was a doctor that specialized in kids and using Pokemon as a helping hand. He offered to help if he could. Kuroko made an appointment for the next day.

Kagami was unsure at first, but agreed that they had to do something to help their daughter. Taking a deep breath he and Kuroko walked out to explain to Ariana what they were going to do the next day.

0o0

The next day Ariana clung to Kuroko's hand as they walked into a large white building. Inside, her dad's talked to a woman behind a desk and then a tall man wearing glasses and had dark green hair came out of an office. He came forward and as he reached to shake Kagami's hand Ariana saw that all his fingers were bandaged. She hid behind Kuroko when he looked at her but she saw the kind smile before she did. The tall man waved for them to follow and they went into the office he had come out of. A cream colored Pokemon with dark brown paws and green ears and tail that looked like leaves, waited on a chair next to a dark brown desk. Three chairs sat in front of the desk and they all took a seat, Ariana sat between her two dads.

Once she was seated the Pokemon hopped off it's chair and went straight up to Ariana and leaned up against her knees. With slightly shaking fingers she petted the pokemon and jumped a bit when the tall man spoke, "Hello Ariana, my name is Shintaro Midorima. That Leafeon is my partner here at my office. Kuroko tells me that you have had panic attacks before?"

She nodded shyly and Kagami explained, "Whenever she is startled, afraid or whenever she had a nightmare she gets an attack. She can't breath, she curls up into a ball and shakes. Being around us, or Pokemon seem to help, but after what happened at Aomines..."

Ariana looked down, rubbing her thumb on her cast and Kuroko put a comforting hand on her head, "Nothing that happened was her fault, but a lot _did_ happen and it's taken it's toll."

Shintaro noted something in a notepad and said gently, "I am here to help you Ariana. Sometimes, we each need a little help to get through life." Ariana looked up at him in surprise and he smiled gently at her, " Even adults. Leafeon helps me every day."

Leafeon chirped at him, leaning into the pets that Ariana continued to give. Ariana thought what he said over and quietly said, "Dad and Papa help all the time."

Kagami and Kuroko looked at her in surprise and Shintaro nodded, "Yes they do, but they can't be around all the time right?" Ariana nodded, knowing that her dads had their own things to do. Shintaro continued, "But this doesn't mean that we can't find you some help that will be around all the time."

Ariana looked confused, glancing at her dads and Shintaro explained, "We train Pokemon here to help people. People who just need a helping hand or a constant companion. Would you like to see if we can find you a partner as well?"

Ariana sat stunned, and stuttered, "B-but...Are you sure it's alright?"

Shintaro chuckled and stood, slow so that he didn't spook that stunned girl, "I am positive it is alright. Would you mind giving this a try?"

Ariana looked at Kagami and then Kuroko, unsure. Kagami ruffled her hair, big grin on his face for encouragement, "Can't hurt to have a look."

Relaxing, Ariana nodded. Kuroko began to relax and smiled softly as Ariana took his hand as she stood. They followed Shintaro out of the office, past the front desk and into another large room that was more like a gymnasium. It was filled with Pokemon and people and different set ups to teach the Pokemon how to help different people. Such as a Pokemon to help a person in a wheelchair and another Pokemon to help a blind person.

Shintaro led them to a corner of the room where four people stood, each with a different Pokemon at their feet. As they got closer Ariana became more and more nervous, clutching Kuroko's hand and beginning to hide behind him. Shintaro noticed this and moved back slowly and said, "Ariana, does the pokemon bother you or the people?"

Everyone stopped and Ariana began to blush as she looked down at her feet, mumbling, "People. Sorry."

Shintaro reassured the nervous girl, "It's nothing to be sorry for. Meeting new people can be a bit scary. But each person knows the Pokemon they handle best, so we do need them here. Are you alright with that?"

Ariana took a deep breath, let it out slowly and took another deep breath, just like Kagami had taught her. Then she nodded and moved till she was back next to Kuroko. Kagami ruffled her hair proudly and this gave her more courage as they continued. The area was surrounded by a tiny white picket fence and inside was covered in a green rug. There was a small set up of jumps, stands and obstacles.

The four people were dress in black matching outfits with white trim. Almost like a gi, their outfits were loose and comfortable for any movement. Shintaro led them to the middle of the area and introduced the people down the line. First was a woman with long brown hair and a small brown fox like Pokemon with a cream colored collar of fur and tipped tail, "This is Saya and Eevee."

Then there was a man with dark brown hair that was cut short and a white Pokemon that looked like it was wearing a tutu, with a green hair that covered most of it's face but revealed red eyes, and flat red horns on each side of it's head, "This is Carl and Kirlia."

Next was a blue haired woman with a canine like Pokemon with orange fur and black stripes, "This is Saya and Growlithe."

And last was a long black haired man with a black furred canine like Pokemon with a red underbelly and muzzle, "Sam and Houndour." Shintaro gave Houndour a unsure look as the Pokemon yawned as if bored before turning to Ariana, "Houndour just barely passed the test to be a candidate, it has a...unique personality."

Sam smiled tiredly, "It has a tendency to be over protective. Houndour isn't violent, but it can be pretty fierce when it feels like it needs to be."

Shintaro nodded and said, "Right. Now how about we see how you do with one Pokemon at a time. Saya first."

Saya led over Eevee and with Kuroko right by her side, Ariana slowly warmed up to the situation, petting the little Eevee and smiling when it barked happily. Saya explained that Eevee knew hand gestures and commands and then showed Ariana how to use them. Then Ariana was asked to lead Eevee around the little course, showing that it stayed right by her side and followed her commands.

Next she did the same thing with Kirlia, who danced around her happily. Ariana like the Pokemon, but felt that they weren't exactly what she needed. When she came back to her dads Kagami knelt and said, "You know, Growlithe is the pre-evolved form of Arcanine and Houndour is the pre-evolved form of Houndoom."

This peeked her interest and she smiled shyly as Growlithe came to her side. They went around the course with out a hitch and as she came back she was still unsure. Ariana looked at Houndour, who seemed to be sleeping sitting up. Smiling slightly she walked over and asked shyly, "C-can I do the course with Houndour?"

Houndour woke up with a start and met Ariana's eyes. Ariana's smile widened and Houndour stepped forward, sniffing curiously. It seemed like everyone was holding their breaths as she reached out to touch the Pokemon...

BANG!

Something clattered to the floor and everyone turned to look as a pile of poles fell to the floor with a loud crash, a person dancing back from pulling the bottom pole free and causing the rest to fall. Kagami and Kuroko spun back to see if this had startled Ariana, only to find her next to a tipped over barrel, hugging herself tightly as she shook and tried to breath. But before either of them could move, Houndour was there. Leaning carefully against her, it rubbed it's cheek against Ariana's and sat patiently as she wrapped her tiny arms around Houndour and held it as she caught her breath. Then her dads were there, sitting on either side of her and whispering reassurances and comfort.

Shintaro motioned to a man with long straight black hair and the man ran up to help the person who had dropped the poles. With another motion, Shintaro had the other Pokemon and their trainers leave, except Houndour's trainer. Shintaro came up to the girl slowly and knelt with Leafeon by his side in front of her. He gently coached, "Ok Ariana, try to take a deep breath. In. Out. Feel Houndour's breathing? Just copy it. Good. There you go."

Ariana slowly got her breath back and finally stopped shaking. Red in the face with embarrassment she looked up and Shintaro smiled gently at her, "Well I think you found a partner." Ariana looked at Houndour, who she was still hugging and Houndour licked her from chin to hair. A giggle escaped her and both Kuroko and Kagami seemed to relax at the same time. Kagami ruffled her hair and she looked up at him with a small smile.

Shintaro said, "Well, how about we give this a try huh?"

From there Shintaro had Ariana go through the motions with Houndour, had Houndour's trainer explain how much to feed Houndour and that it loved to fetch. After the trainer said good bye to Houndout, Ariana and her parents then went back to Shintaro's office where he taught her some techniques on how to get a handle on her anxiety and attacks. They made it so that she would come in twice a week to work with Shintaro on her anxiety, and train with Shintaro on how to handle Houndour and what the Pokemon could do to help. Ariana prayed that this would help, that Houndour could help her be a better, braver person.

0o0

After everything was settled, Kuroko and Kagami left with their daughter and her new partner Houndour. Ariana curled up with Houndour in the back seat and napped on the way home. Kagami glanced in the rear view mirror and smiled. Kuroko turned in his seat to look and smiled as well. Ariana was hugging Houndour in her sleep and Houndour was curled up as close as he could be to the small girl.

Kagami took Kuroko's hand and kissed it, "I think this will work." Kuroko squeezed Kagami's hand and said, "It will."

0o0

When they got home, Ariana woke up and asked, "Can we show Houndour around?" Her dads eagerly said yes and watched in amusement as Ariana showed Houndour around like they had done with her when she had first arrived. When Ariana showed Houndour the back yard and the other Pokemon Kagami worried about Zebstrika meeting the new Pokemon, who sometimes liked to challenge new Pokemon.

Zebstrika took one look at Houndour and reared with a scream of challenge. Kagami rushed forward but paused when Ariana put her hands on her hips, glared at Zebstrika and firmly said, "Zebstrika be nice!"

Kagami went forward more slowly as Zebstrika lowered it's head and shifted, uncertain. Ariana had never talked to it like that. Kagami patted his neck and said firmly, "This is Houndour, it's here to help Ariana. So can you get along?"

Through all this Houndour stood at Ariana's side, looking at Zebstrika warily but didn't respond. Now Ariana moved forward and motioned Houndour. Houndour moved in front of her and barked greeting to Zebstrika, who lowered it's nose and sniffed Houndour. Everyone held their breath. Finally Zebstrika snorted and moved forward to get petted by Ariana and acted like Houndour was beneath it to challenge. Ariaan sighed in relief and smiled at Kagami, who grinned back and ruffled her hair.

Kuroko came up behind them, Umbreon at his feet and Houndour and Umbreon greeted each other. Then Lapras and Arcanine, who had no problems with the new addition. After this Kagami scooped Ariana up and she hugged him tight, trying to display how much his and Kuroko's help meant to her, "Thank you Papa, Daddy."

Kuroko rubbed her back and neither men could hide their smiles, "Of course Sweetheart."

They stayed like that for a few more moments before Ariana's stomach growled. She blushed as they laughed and Kagami set her down, "I'll start dinner, how about you show Houndour your room?"

Ariana smiled, eagerly nodded and raced for the house, Houndour on her heels. They hurried up the stairs and Ariana told Houndour when they entered her room, "So this is our room." She hopped on the bed and watched as Houndour smelled around the entire room curiously. When it was done it ran up to Ariana and hopped up on the bed. Ariana petted it, and then pressed her forhead against Houndours, whispering, "Thank you Houndour. Thank you."

Houndour cooed reassurance, and Ariana pulled away with a smile, hearing Kagami call that dinner was ready. She hopped up, Houndour right by her side and her heart filled. She was home, with the best dads in the world and had Houndour to help her grow. Nothing could be better. Smiling widely, she hurried down stairs, happiness radiating from her as she joined her family for dinner.


End file.
